Daffy Duck
' You are despicable! ' Daffy Duck i'''s a character who returns in Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production. '''Physical Appearance His design is exactly like in his early Looney Tunes cartoons which is the 1930's Tex Avery Classic Daffy Duck design. He acts crazy a lot and his catchphrase is, "Woohoo!". In season 3, Daffy Duck has the same size as it had in Chuck Jones era. Personality Daffy Duck is crazy, egocentric, selfish,moody,envious, greedy and has envy by Bugs Bunny. Your catchphrase is:'You are despicable!', after lead a shot of Elmer Fudd. Relations Neutral Bugs Bunny The Daffy Duck's relation with Bugs Bunny is the same of Chuck Jones era. Daffy Duck has very envy of Bugs Bunny and try to replace Bugs Bunny how main character of cartoon, but always fails. The Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny's relation almost always involves Elmer Fudd when the subject is hunt season. When Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck compete to convince Elmer Fudd which animal should he hunt, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck speak the following sentences below to Elmer Fudd: * Bugs Bunny: Go duck hunting! * Daffy Duck: Go rabbit hunting! * Bugs Bunny: Go duck hunting! * Daffy Duck: Go rabbit hunting! * Bugs Bunny: Go rabbit hunting! * Daffy Duck: Go duck hunting! * Bugs Bunny: Go rabbit hunting! * Daffy Duck: Go duck hunting! FIRE! After Daffy Duck speak last cited sentence, Elmer Fudd shoot in Daffy Duck with your shotgun, almost ever doing the Daffy Duck's beak change places or fall on the floor, and Daffy Duck speaks to Bugs Bunny the following sentence below: * Daffy Duck: You are Despicable! Every time that Bugs Bunny leads to the best or overcomes Daffy Duck, Daffy Duck ends up having bouts of hysteria.Even with the rivalry and dislike between the two, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are friends, because friends help each other. Bugs Bunny sometimes replace Porky Pig how Daffy Duck's partner in episodes with double-act, but unlike of Porky Pig, Bugs Bunny overcomes Daffy duck and take all the credit in final. Granny Daffy Duck and Granny's relation is the same of Chuck Jones era. Granny oftentimes hit Daffy Duck with your umbrella. Even so, Granny and Daffy Duck keeps goods relations of The Looney Tunes Show. Speedy Gonzales Daffy Duck and Speed Gonzales's relation is the same of DePatie–Freleng Enterprises cartoons. Daffy Duck treats Speedy Gonzales how a any mouse, although of Speedy Gonzales to be the fastest rat in all of Mexico, and try to capture Speedy Gonzales, but always fails due to Speedy Gonzales's speed. Friends Porky Pig Daffy Duck and Porky Pig is best friends. Oftentimes disagree, but even so, are best friends. Daffy Duck and Porky Pig have opposite personalities, because Porky Pig is shy, cautious, innocent, charitable, kindness, attentive and very happy, while Daffy Duck is crazy, selfish, moody, envious and greedy. Foes Elmer Fudd Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd are foes. Daffy Duck always escapes of Elmer Fudd, except when the Bugs Bunny is involved when the subject is hunt season. Marvin The Martian Daffy Duck and Marvin The Martian are archy enemies. Daffy Duck frustrates the Marvin's plans of try of destroy the Earth. Citations * You are Despicable! ''(to Bugs Bunny) * ''Go duck hunting! FIRE! ''(to Elmer Fudd) * ''I'm rich! I'm rich! '' (when becomes millionaire or finds a treasure) * ''Do No touch because is mine! Mine!Mine!Mine!All mine! ''(When someone try to touch in their riches) * ''Swallows this rabbit! ''(to Bugs Bunny when Bugs Bunny it hurts) '''Appearance' Season 1 * 152a. "Porky's Duck-Livery Service" (2017) (debut) Season 2 ''' * 201a. Pigmallian (2017) * 201b. Bugs The Gladiator (cameo) (2017) * 203a. Knight and Duck (2017) * 204b. Swine Dining (2017) * 206b. Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere (2017) * 207a. Porky the Disorderly (2017) '''Trivia * Como Taz, Daffy também aparece apenas uma vez na temporada 1, então há muita gente a mais que nunca. No entanto, ele e Taz podem fazer aparências nas próximas temporadas de Wabbit. *He and Porky Pig are the only characters on the show that have their designs that are based on the designs of the 1930s shorts. In season 3, Porky Pig was redesigned to Chuck Jones era's design, but Daffy Duck's design was not changed, but the only thing that changed in Daffy Duck was the size. *The relation of Daffy Duck with Bugs Bunny in this cartoon is a same of Chuck Jones era. *Although of back to your crazy personality in this cartoon, Daffy Duck still behave yourself how behaved in Chuck Jones era. *Daffy Duck is a fan of Duck Dodgers. *In season 3, Daffy Duck tries replace Bugs Bunny how main character of cartoon, but always fails thanks to their bad luck caused by cartoon effects made by Bugs Bunny's luck. DAFFY DUCK SUCKS! BUGS BUNNY IS BETTER! Category:Characters Category:Friend characters Category:Heroes Category:Birds Category:Villains. Category:Neutral